Skyblade: The Wandering Dragonborn
by King Traegodia
Summary: After defeating many of Tamriel's threats and halting a civil war for the time being. Skyrim's Strongest Adventurers are now tasked with traveling to a new land in order to find something. When they get there, they soon realized they got more than what they bargained for. What fate awaits our heroes? Will they come out on top or will they fall before they can finish their journey?


**Character intros**

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the first Pioneer story Between Elder Scrolls (Skyrim) and Queen's Blade... I figured I give this a shot since my friend is helping me out with this one. Now if you know me and are a fan, then this should be a treat for you, but if you're new to me...then this will be a treat for you as well.**

 **So things to take note of, First of all this story's setting takes place in the very beginning of queen's blade, honestly it's my favorite storyline and it's the root of it. This story won't have one main character, but three of them. Two of them are going to be Ocs and one of them, from the actual show. (I think we all know who that's going to be...) Another thing is that since elder scrolls is crossed over with this... Some characters from the queen's blade universe, will be getting a boost, just keep things atleast fair, however others will retain their base strengths as well. The Ocs in the story are going to be very skilled and very hard to kill, but not invincible. So the next and final thing to cover... Is this going to be a harem or not? well, I don't know... I have to see what direction this story goes. If the story heads in the harem direction, then I will continue from that point on, but if it goes into pairings... then that'll be great too, just if the former comes up...please help me, for I've never written a harem story before and I DO NOT WANT IT to end up kinda dry and bland, So constructive criticism is definitely welcomed here, since I'm still kinda new to the writting game. Just don't be the guy that lays down insults for no reason, because that's not helping and I may just ignore you altogether. With that out the way, Here's two bio's of the Ocs, And if you want know the bio's of the Queen's blade characters, you can google it. Other than that please enjoy :)**

 **1st Oc:**

 **Name: Traysek**

 **Race: Redguard**

 **Age: 24**

 **Karma Alignment: Chaotic good**

 **Appearance: Long Shaggy black hair, Red eyes, Claw mark across face, Clean shaved, Height: 6'1 Weight: 185 lbs, body type: Athletic, Tattoos: Enchanted Ink (Body tattoo 3).**

 **Weaponry:Engraved Shamshir, Asassin's dagger, Wabbajack, Ebony battle staff, oil pot/grenade,smoke bomb (all 50x)**

 **Armor/Attire, Accessories: Sand assassin (red), Soul ripper armor (heavy), Bone hawk amulet, bone hawk ring, Mage backpack**

 **Survival equipment: Waterskin, Fishing net, machete, fish hook with string, leather tent, Bedroll, Compass, fillet knife, Bomb crafting tools,very few potions, Oil lantern.**

 **Misc. Items: Ink and quill, smoking pipe, scroll paper, The book of circles, The black star soul gem.**

 **Dragon Shouts: vanilla and modded shouts.**

 **Number of Spells: 420 (mostly modded spells because Vanilla sucks)**

 **Background: Traysek was born in the Alik'r desert after the war for hammerfell. His parents settled down in the city of bergama, where politics were mixed Between the nobles and warriors. By him being of pirate and noble decent, Traysek and his other two siblings were a target of bullying despite their middle class upbringing. They were often called dogs, low class and/or "demons" based on their red eyes. This would encourage him to start training in both hand to hand and sword play, which he spent time perfecting. His father, a now retired pirate and mercenary often trained him combat and stealth tactics along with other skills. The young Redguard had an interest in magic, so much so that he learned a few spells, even a bit of sand magic. As the years go by, he ends up with group of privateers and worked with them up to three years. Eventually things take an unfortunate turn in the third year, causing him to go independent. Traysek decided to leave hammerfell for a new life and adventure as well as pursuing magical knowledge. Upon arriving to Skyrim, he was caught at the border and brought to helgen and the rest is history...**

 **After living in Skyrim for some time, Traysek had defeated the big three. However with other problems still brewing in Skyrim, his work didn't end. With the time spent in the mage's college, He was Now armed with the knowledge of on all schools of magic along with his combat experience. Traysek had a lethal reputation as mercenary and spellsword. His contracts with the other guilds also helped out with that, gave him enough business to keep him busy. Later he took some time off to lick his wounds, taking a job to slay a giant a month later. The pay was fairly cheap and dangerous but he figured he needed the exercise and made his way out to meet the creature, which he found wandering around. After provoking the Giant, Traysek fought and killed it. When he had went to loot, another one came out of nowhere and instead of being sent into orbit, he was smashed into the ground. With death's embrace drawing near, he closed his eyes for awaiting for the final blow. instead the last thing he heard the zip of an arrow and the collapse of the giant.**

 **He awoke later to a nord hunter tending to his injuries. Traysek soon learned that he was a stormcloak and dragonborn much like himself, with vague but familiar tales. At the sudden realization that the nord wasnt going home, and noting his despair, The Redguard decided to pay his debt owed to him by allowing him to come back with him, until they find his way back home. Until then, he'd head back to home to Rendspire where hed reside until said day.**

 **2nd OC:**

 **Name: Agamor Stormblade (Formerly Golden-Heart)**

 **Race: Nord**

 **Age:25**

 **Karma Alignment: Lawful good**

 **Appearance: Shoulder long dirty blond hair, Green eyes, full stubble beard, height: 6'2, Weight: 190, Body type: Muscular, Tattoos: None**

 **Weaponry: Nordic Battleaxe, Steel dagger, Forsworn hunting bow (100x arrows) Dawnbreaker, Potion bombs (All 50x)**

 **Armor/Attire, Accessories: Hunter's armor (Stormcloak boots and gloves), Vagabond Dusk armor, fur backpack, amulet of talos.**

 **Survival equipment: a woodcutting axe, steel skinning knife, water skin, fur tent, bedroll, alchemy tools with a few potions, hunting bait, flint and a torch.**

 **Misc. items: Ten commandments of the nine divines, family photo, survival guide book, smoking pipe**

 **Dragon Shouts: All shouts**

 **Number of Spells: None**

 **Background: Agamor was born to two Nord Imperial soldiers. After the great war was lost his parents opened a inn in the gold coast of Cyrodiil near kvatch where patrons would come for food and drink and the regaling of old war stories by his father. Patrons that couldn't pay would work the fields for coin and drink. Due to this, Agamor had a happy life and was always well provided for. At a young age his father trained him in scout tactics that he learned serving the imperial legion and stressed to him the importance of stealth tactics and light armor coupled with heavy marksman training and the sword and axe. His mother instructed him in the alchemical side of things, potions and poisons and how to brew both as well as how to live like the gods intended, no stealing, unnecessary killing, the pursuit of knowledge and much more. This made him a lawfully good person but still although his cyrodiil homeland, he was a true nord.. As he got older he would leave for days at a time, learning that the wilds were a much more peaceful place and sounder rest than the warm bed. The wilds became his home away from home. Hunting boar and stag to bring back to feed the hungry patrons at the Inn. it was a good life until the age of 25 in the year 4e 201 where all that changed. he heard of the bloody civil war in skyrim and how it was revoking the godhood of talos and even the start of the empire. Much to his parent's dismay, Agamor left cyrodiil to join the fight. However due to their great war service and staunch belief in a united empire, they disowned him and he was left in the world alone…to sink or swim**

 **After dealing with Alduin and Miraak and his exceptional war service. The civil war finally ended he was granted the surname "Stormblade" by Ulfric himself, as he saw Agamor as his own kin and was granted a scouting general status working side by side with the stone-fist himself. He missed the gold coast but place of his birth but Skyrim was his home now. On a scouting mission to which he took upon himself to track the imperial encampment in the tundra of Whiterun hold the seemingly sunny day had turned into a thick fog, so thick he couldn't see an inch infront of him for a split second. After it dissipated he didn't think much of it and marched on. He came across a fierce redguard warrior in a crimson garb getting the better of a giant and slaying it. the young redguard did not see Agamor nor did he see the giant behind him, it struck the redguard and he hit the cold tundra dirt. Agamor springing to action saved the redguard's very life with a swift well-placed arrow in the giant's neck. He nursed the redguard back to health and questioned his garb in hopes he was not a imperial soldier, the redguard was not and Agamor then introduced himself as the Dovahkiin. This caused mass confusion as the two warriors regaled stories of defeating miraak and alduin eerily similar yet both couldn't be dovahkiin. It was then he realized the fog was no ordinary fog but a time scar! After seeing the redguard dovahkiin and skyrim still being oppressed by the legion's boot. Believing all was lost, he was comforted by the redguard and told him he'd find a way to bring him back to his timeline and until then he would never leave the Agamor's side. The ebony haired redguard, A chaotic good mercenary dog of war and a kind hearted soldier. The two became brothers, venturing the cold tundras of skyrim together.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the intros because, i worked pretty hard on this with the help of my friend who wrote Agamor's backstory for me. I decided give them their own survival equipment as well, similar yet unique. They'll get more gear as they traverse in Gainos but for now this what their coming with. Chapter one is currently underway and will be there in moments behind this one. Like I said if you have any questions please leave a review and I'll get to it as soon a possible, until then.. May the gods watch over your battles friend. :)**


End file.
